


As Long As I Got You

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: The boys make the decision to come out...
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	As Long As I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Written Circa 2011...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the characters/persons mentioned in this fic. It is fiction.

Leaving the offices of Jive Records that day felt scary and invigorating at the same time. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with his future, but he knew it was going to be worth it. _He_ was worth it.

As he got into his car, he looked back at the building that he'd claimed as a second home for almost three years. It was hard to say no to their offers, but so much was changing; not only with the label, but with his own life as well. He wanted a fresh start with people who would embrace his need to be 'who he was.'

He was pulled out of his reverie by the ringing of his phone. He smiled slightly at the name displayed on the screen. He wasn't surprised that the older man was calling him. He had known all about the meeting and what was on the line. Most likely, he was calling to see how it went.

"Hey, Cook," Archie said, trying to sound as cheery as he could.

"Hey, Arch. How did it go?"

"Well..." he hesitated a little bit before telling him that he was being dropped by his record label." My manager wasn't pleased with my decision, so I pretty much had no support.”

“Oh, that sucks. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. I parted ways with WEG too.”

“You did what?”

“Yeah. They weren’t looking out for what’s best for me.”

“Are _you_ even sure what’s best for you, Archie?” David asked in a mellow, non-condemning way.

Archie sighed, leaning back into his seat. “No, but I know what’s good for _us_.” He heard David’s shallow breathing on the other end of the line and he wondered what the older man was thinking. “So, uh, are you in town?”

“Yeah. Until tomorrow.”

“Can I come over?”

“Are you seriously asking me that, Archuleta?”

Archie grinned against his phone. “Pizza or something Thai?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Ok. I’ll see you in about an hour.” Archie hung up his phone and tossed it into the cup holder before snapping his seat belt into place and starting the ignition.

~*~*~

When he arrived at David’s house, he parked in the back where he always parked when visiting. It was merely to avoid the paparazzi; although, they didn’t seem to care about them anymore. Not that he was hurt by that or anything. It was nice not having them around all of the time.

David opened the door for him, laughing slightly at his appearance, and took the bag of chips and the six-pack of Pepsi from him as he stepped inside. “You can take that to the kitchen,” David said, referring to the pizza Archie was still holding on to.

Archie nodded, unable to speak due to the keys he was holding in his mouth. Once he was in the kitchen, he set the pizza on the counter and dropped his keys. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” David replied with a chuckle. “You looked like you could use a little help.”

Archie looked around noticing how quiet it seemed inside the house before he turned to David, smiling shyly. “So where are Neal and Drew?”

“Neal is touring with some friends and Drew is in Missouri for a few days.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” David replied while moving to stand a bit closer to the younger man. “So we have the house all to ourselves.”

With a smile, Archie went about opening the pizza box. “Good, because...”

“I think we need to talk.” David didn’t like the look that spread over Archie’s face at his suggestion, but he was afraid that he was being a little bit too reckless by making such a huge decision. “Come on, Arch. You know that I think you’re…”

Archie heaved a sigh and turned to walk over to the cupboard where he knew David kept the plates. “I’m not making a mistake, Cook,” he said adamantly. “How can I stay with a company that asks me to be dishonest? You know what they told me when I explained what I wanted to do?”

David shook his head, giving him his undivided attention. “What did they say?”

“They told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone. That I should just keep that to myself and not let my fans know the truth.” He set two plates down on the counter and went to get a couple of glasses. “They said I would be ruining my own career if I went public with it. Like, my fans wouldn’t be supportive.”

David leaned back against the countertop, crossing his arms over his chest and watched with an amused smirk as Archie went about putting a slice of pizza on each of their plates and opening the bag of chips to pour into a bowl as well; all the while ranting animatedly about his meeting with Jive.

“I mean, why wouldn’t they be supportive? They have been with everything else.”

“Except the time you were spotted in a gay bar.”

Archie gasped and dropped the bag of chips. “That so does not even count! I wasn’t there for… well… you _know_ why I was there.”

“Of course I do, but how did some of your fans react?”

Picking up the two glasses that he’d pulled from the cupboard, Archie went to the freezer for ice. “Badly,” he agreed. “But that was only a few, and they didn’t know the whole story. I just… I want to be me!”

“I get that! Believe me, I do, but shouldn’t you have thought about this a little longer? I mean you just gave up your record deal! Archie, you worked so hard to get that.”

Archie shrugged his shoulders and handed a plate and a glass now filled with ice and Pepsi to David. “I know. I’ve been thinking about it. Remember? I’ve been pondering this for months.” He then picked up his own food and drink along with the bowl of chips and headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for David to join him. “I was more prepared for this than they were.”

“I just don’t want you to screw up your entire future for…well, for me.”

“You have no idea, do you?” Archie asked, giving him a pointed look.

“What?”

“My gosh, Cook! There isn’t anything I _wouldn’t_ do for you.”

“That’s what scares the hell out of me, Arch.” David said as he leaned forward and placed his food on the coffee table not feeling much like eating at the time. “You put way to much stock in me.”

Archie sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about what David was trying to tell him. Finally, he put his plate down next to where David had set his and turned sideways to face the older man. “Do you love me?” He asked in a soft tone, his voice cracking slightly under the strain of emotion.

Turning his head quickly enough to give himself a mild case of whiplash, David gapped at Archie. “What?”

“It’s a simple question. Do you or don’t you?”

“Why would you even have to ask me that?”

“Because the way you’re acting right now is making me very leery. Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m willing to put us before anything else?”

“I am happy about that, Archie. I’m fucking ecstatic! I just… I don’t want you to regret this. I mean who is to say that ten years down the road you won’t resent me for letting you do this.”

“Who’s to say that I won’t have another record deal by then? Parting with Jive isn’t the end of the world. If it’s meant to be then I’ll find a new way to do what I love doing. If not then it doesn’t matter… As long as I have you.” Archie gave him a rather helpless look and continued. “Don’t you understand, Cook? All I want is to be with you. No amount of fame could measure up to what you mean to me.”

A stray tear slipped from the corner of David’s eye and he blinked; the weight of how real Archie’s love for him was, settled around him like a warm blanket. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions. “I talked to my people today, too,” he said as he reached out for Archie’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Archie’s heart began to thump a little harder in his chest as he waited for David to continue; to tell him what the people at RCA and 19E said. Had they given him the same options as Jive? Did he stand up to them or concede to their demands? “You did?”

David nodded. “I told them about us. I told them that we were both tired of keeping our relationship hidden and that we want to go public with it.”

“Well… what did they say?”

“All they asked is that we wait until after the new album is out.”

“Oh my gosh!” Archie beamed. “Cook! That’s great!”

“It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have had to…”

“No…” Archie pleaded. “Just shut up and be happy about this! Please?”

David couldn’t fight the smile that was spreading across his lips as Archie practically bounced in the seat beside of him. He knew without a doubt that had he been the one who had to make a choice, he would have done the same thing. He would have chosen Archie over everything. It was a somewhat scary thought because never in his life had he ever put anyone or anything above his music. “I love you, Archie.”

Reaching out, Archie cupped David’s face in his hands. “I love you, too.”

“This is not going to be easy,” David said as he nuzzled his face against Archie’s hand.

“Nothing worth fighting for ever is,” Archie replied before he leaned in and pressed his mouth fully against David’s in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
